The present disclosure relates to a sheet discharging device and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Conventionally, a sheet discharging device provided in an image forming apparatus is known as a sheet discharging device for discharging sheets. The sheet discharging device includes discharge rollers, a discharging unit and an actuator. A sheet is discharged by the discharge rollers and stacked on a sheet discharge tray. The actuator is rotatable about a rotary shaft of the discharge roller and detects a fully stacked state of sheets when the height of the sheets stacked on the sheet discharge tray reaches a predetermined height.